Mawar
by Schlaf
Summary: Belakangan ini, setiap hari Senin, Kirara mendapati bunga mawar di atas mejanya. Dari siapa, ya? —Kirara x ?. Request dari Konata Izumi (Guest). Mind to RnR?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

Request dari **Konata Izumi** (Guest)

* * *

Mawar. Lagi-lagi mawar. Selalu mawar.

Belakangan ini, setiap hari Senin, Kirara mendapatkan mawar dengan berbagai warna dan jumlah. Kirara tak begitu ambil pusing dan bahkan melarang siapa pun mencari tahu siapa gerangan si Pengirim Mawar. Bahkan ia sampai mengancam akan menyantet Terasaka dan kawan-kawannya jika berani melanggar titahnya. Ia ingin mencari tahu sendiri siapa yang mengirim semua mawar ini.

Senin pagi ini pun, ada mawar tergeletak di meja Kirara. Karena akhirnya sudah terbiasa, para teman sekelas tak menggubris rangkaian mawar tersebut.

Totalnya tiga puluh tiga tangkai—Kirara menghitung—dan memiliki arti aku mencintaimu dari dasar hati yang terdalam. Tak sia-sia gadis itu bolak-balik meminjam buku bahasa bunga di perpustakaan. Meski di zaman globalisasi ini internet merajalela namun sebagai pecinta buku, Kirara lebih memilih aroma buku.

Gadis itu mengangkat rangkaian ketiga belas bunga mawar tersebut dan menaruhnya ke dalam kolong meja. Terlihat kejam, memang, namun begitulah Kirara, bukan?

Kirara merogoh tas mengeluarkan buku serta alat-alat tulis miliknya. Ketika bunyi bel tanda masuk berdering, gadis itu telah duduk manis di bangkunya.

* * *

"Koro-sensei..." Kirara bertanya, memandang guru berwujud gurita kuning tersebut di suatu siang pada hari Jumat. "... Kau tahu 'kan, siapa yang mengirimkan mawar-mawar itu padaku?"

"Nurufufufu," Koro-sensei mengeluarkan tawa khasnya "dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Hazama-san?"

"Kau selalu suka cerita percintaan dan mencomblangkan anak-anak sekelas." Kirara terdiam sebentar dan berpikir "Apa itu cukup?"

"Nyuyaaa! S-saya tidak—"

"Akui saja." Kirara melanjutkan seraya menghela napas. Koro-sensei berdeham pelan, mengembalikan wibawanya.

"Kenapa tak cari saja sendiri, Hazama-san?"

* * *

Hari Minggu adalah waktu paling logis untuk menaruh mawar itu di atas meja Kirara. Dengan alasan akan menginap di rumah Kayano, Kirara akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap semalaman di sekolah. Bukan tanpa izin, lho. Sang pemilik surai keriting itu berhasil membujuk guru-gurunya untuk membolehkannya menginap tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

("Berbahaya menginap di sana malam hari. Belum lagi kalau ada binatang buas—"

"Tenang saja, Karasuma. Yang ada para setan dan binatang buas itu kabur kalau melihat Hazama-san, ya 'kan?"

—Kemudian Karasuma menjitak kepala Irina sekeras yang ia bisa.)

Jadi, di sinilah ia. Menunggu di dalam kelas di hari Minggu. Menunggu dan terus menunggu...

Sayang, hingga Kirara tertidur, tak ada sesosok pun yang terlihat melintasi bangunan sekolah. Paling hanya seorang anak yang melayang, kepala tanpa tubuh dan kakek-kakek tanpa kaki dan mata yang melewati pandangan Kirara. Sebagai seorang coretdukuncoret pecinta hal-hal berbau mistis, Kirara tampak biasa saja.

Namun saat tengah malam, Kirara terbangun kala mendengar sesuatu yang diseret. _Kali ini apa lagi? Suster ngesot? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin, ya. Ini 'kan sejak awal bukan mantan bangunan rumah sakit._ Kirara membatin dan bangun dari kursi Ruang Guru tempatnya tertidur. Ia berjalan mengikuti arah suara gesekan lantai tersebut sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa suara itu menuju ruang kelas.

Kirara bergegas berjalan dan menyadari bahwa pintu kelas sekarang terbuka lebar. Ia sudah siap dengan keadaan terbaik maupun terburuk. Ia mengintip dan melihat—

"Aka... bane?"

—Akabane Karma menyeret dua kantung plastik besar ke dalam kelas. Karma tersenyum simpul.

"Yaah~ aku ketahuan, deh," ucap Karma setengah mengeluh dengan nada yang biasanya. Alis Kirara bertaut dan ia berjalan mendekati Karma.

"Kau tahu aku ada di sini, malam ini." Kirara mendesis bersama maniknya yang berkilat penuh kecurigaan. "Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu mengirimkanku mawar-mawar itu. Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, katakan langsung. Di sini. Sekarang."

Karma tersenyum simpul. "Apa ada bukti yang cukup kuat, hei Nona-Tukang-Tuduh?"

"Dua kantung besar itu buktinya," jawab Kirara "atau kau perlu bukti yang lebih kuat?"

"Tentu. Buktikan jika kau punya," Karma balas menantang dengan sebuah seringai. Kirara berjalan mendekati salah satu kantung mawar tersebut dan menarik sebuah kertas yang tertimbun di antara mawar-mawar itu.

Sementara Karma tertegun, Kirara tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

 _From Akabane Karma_

Tiga kata itu cukup menggambarkan betapa puasnya Kirara saat ini. Ia melempar kertas putih itu ke meja dan bertanya sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi? Ada komplain lagi?" tanya Kirara dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Karma menghela napas dalam.

"Oke, aku kalah. Kau benar, aku yang mengirimkan semua itu padamu." Karma berujar. "Apa kau ingat semua arti tangkai mawar yang kuberikan?"

"Ya," Kirara berhenti sesaat "Satu tangkai mawar, artinya aku hanya mencintaimu seorang.

"Tiga belas tangkai, artinya pengagum rahasia.

"Tiga tangkai mawar, artinya aku cinta kamu.

"Lima tangkai, artinya aku sangat mencintaimu.

"Tujuh tangkai, artinya jadikan aku milikmu.

"Sepuluh tangkai, artinya kamu cantik.

"Lima puluh tangkai, artinya ini adalah cinta yang tidak kusesali.

"Lalu, tadi pagi... tiga puluh tiga tangkai, artinya aku mencintaimu dari dasar hati yang terdalam."

Kirara memandang Karma dengan heran. "Kenapa jumlahnya sangat _random_?"

"Pfft," Karma menahan tawa. "Anggap saja deret geometri." Alis Kirara sukses berkerut karenanya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Karma mengangkat salah satu kantung besar berisi mawar yang entah berjumlah berapa dan menjatuhkan isinya di atas kepala Kirara.

"... Oi..." Kirara menyahut marah serta urat-urat nadinya mulai menonjol di permukaan kulit. Mesk ekspresi Kirara menggelap, Karma tetap tak memedulikannya dan kembali menjatuhkan kantung kedua ke atas kepala Kirara.

Kemudian, Karam berlutut seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Seribu satu tangkai mawar," Karma mulai menuturkan "berarti cinta selamanya."

* * *

"Ha-za-ma-san~"

Keesokan harinya, seluruh penghuni Kelas 3E riuh melihat Karma yang merangkul Kirara secara tiba-tiba pagi itu. Lebih riuh lagi saat Karma membisikkan sesuatu pada Kirara dan mengedipkan sebelah mata setelahnya.

"Meski kau menolakku, aku tidak akan menyerah, lho~" bisik Karma dengan nada suara menggoda.

Lalu, sejak saat itu, seluruh penghuni Kelas 3E mulai terbiasa ketika Itona dan Karma acap kali menatap sengit satu sama lain dari barisan bangku paling belakang.

* * *

 **[End]**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
